


A Commonality

by kasey8473



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey8473/pseuds/kasey8473
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look inside Benny’s mind as Elizabeth is being threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Commonality

There was one thing Benny definitely had in common with Dean. It wasn’t that they were both good fighters or that they shared a similar sense of humor, though both were true as well. What he thought they had the most in common was the love for family and the desire to keep their dear ones safe.

He’d learned a lot about Sam while traveling Purgatory with Dean. They’d had to make some sort of small talk to fill those long hours in each other’s company. He knew Dean’s feelings about Sam, his knowledge more between the words Dean had spoken than what had actually been said. Dean would protect Sam to the death.

Benny respected that because, truth be told, he and Dean had that sort of love in common.

If he’d known about Elizabeth, his Lizzie, he would have shared it with Dean, let slip a little something more. Perhaps it would have been a calculated thing to draw Dean closer, but he rather thought it wouldn’t have been, not by the time Dean had opened up that tiniest bit about Sam. Dean had grown from a way out of Purgatory to a good friend and a man he’d not hesitate to have at his back.

Of all the things he’d expected upon his return home, a descendant wasn’t one of them, especially one as precious as Lizzie was. He loved her dearly and to learn that she was as smart, savvy, and kind as she was beautiful in face actually gave him the warm fuzzies inside. That she was carrying around his genes and was still all that had given him hope that he could have a friendship with her and he’d succeeded until now.

No one threatened her and lived another day, least of all some crazy-ass hunter who couldn’t tell the difference between right and wrong. Right was eliminating a threat, of which Benny wasn’t. The threat had already been dealt with. Wrong was taking Lizzie hostage and putting a mark on her, causing her to _bleed_. No one made her bleed.

He regretted what he was going to do before it was even done because it’d terrify Lizzie, the last thing he wanted to happen. Benny had no choice and he hoped Dean would recognize that. Would Dean see that the threat to Lizzie had been the cause? Would _Sam_? Benny was going to turn the tables on this man, rip out his throat and gorge on his blood. He couldn’t escape the gorging and honestly, at this moment, he didn’t want to. The scent of Lizzie’s blood called to him and he’d rather take the hunter than ever harm his own kin. What sense was there in holding himself back when the man deserved what he was going to get?

Maybe, just maybe, he could then slay his bloodlust once more and return to a peaceful existence.

Maybe Dean would come for him and, maybe, if he couldn’t shake the bloodlust, he’d let Dean kill him.

But not now. This hunter had to die.

Benny laid his head down. 

__

Forgive me, Lizzie, for what you are about to see, he thought.

The hunter didn’t have a chance.


End file.
